The following relates generally to firearm safety, and more specifically to a bullet containment device (BCD) for containing discharge from a holstered firearm.
A variety of systems are in use for carrying firearms. For example, a holster may be used for carrying a handgun or for other firearms. A holster may be made of plastic, leather, metal, and other materials, and may be worn on a belt or under the arm. In some cases, a firearm may discharge when being carried in a holster. This may result in serious injury to the person carrying the holstered firearm, as well as damage to other nearby people or property.